The present invention relates to a system for modulating vehicle, traffic, signal and other filament operated lights, primarily incandescent lights, including the quartz-halogen types to improve conspicuity of the presence of the light and to enhance the brightness of same while reducing power requirements and improving the longevity of the light.
As set forth in our prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,071, modulation of lights associated with vehicles such as automobiles, emergency vehicles, motorcycles and the like renders the presence of the vehicle more conspicuous to both pedestrians and operators of other vehicles in the same general area. Such is particularly important for motorcycle use where a large percentage of fatalities related thereto are caused by lack of conspicuity, even though the head lamp is on at all times.
The modulator system of our prior patent employs a pair of timer switch means in conjunction with a power interrupter means. The first timer switch means operates at a preset frequency (generally around one cycle per second) with the second timer switch means operating at a much higher frequency (around 100 cycles per second) during the off mode of the first mode of the first timer switch means whereby rapidity of operation of the power interrupter means precludes a complete loss of illumination of the light. The above prior system is thus capable of modulation of light without an appreciable loss of intensity and does, in fact, lead to improved conspicuity. Further, the filament of the light does not lose adequate heat to cause damage thereto whereby life of the light is prolonged. While not specifically restricted to such, the modulator system of our prior patent was primarily designed for operation at a frequency of about the rate set forth above. At this low frequency rate, the second timer switch means is necessary to avoid loss of illumination of the light.
In like fashion to the system set forth above, the light modulator system of the present invention may be utilized in conjunction with any incandescent or other filament operated light. Such lights include without limitation, aircraft identification lights, marine craft identification lights, emergency and police vehicle headlights and identification, and motorcycle headlamps. Additionally other signal or identification lights such as traffic lights, directional signal lights, and emergency signals such as those utilized at school zones and other congested areas, on airport runways, for navigational direction, as well as any incandescent light that is utilized in advertising display or otherwise where improved conspicuity is desirable may be modulated with the improved system of the present invention.
The improved light modulator system according to the teachings of the present invention, while similar to the system set forth in our prior patent identified above, achieves improved and unexpected results over those for which the prior system was designed. It is believed that the present invention is patentably distinct from that set forth and claimed in our prior patent, and there is no additionally known prior art that is believed to anticipate or suggest the subject matter of the present invention.